The Words That Were Never Spoken
by alexalove810
Summary: I love him. The feeling's not returned. He loves her. That feeling's not returned either. And she loves him. I don't think that even that feeling is returned. Because he loves me. I can't mention their names. It's too painful. And pathetic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg Suzanne Collins to give me The Hunger Games, I still do not own it. Sorry.**

**A/N: It's a love square...just a head's up...**

**Prologue:**

I could feel everyone staring at me, their eyes drilling holes into my head.

"What's your final answer, Ms. Everdeen?" Mr. Calamine asked, his stern, expectant face making my cheeks redden to the point where I could overpower a tomato in color.

"I-I don't know," I slip out, a tear rushing down my cheek. Stupid. I'm so stupid. That's the first thing that comes to my mind when the crowd boos and Mr. Calamine shakes his head. And this was supposed to be an easy question. The question that I would win on.

"Mr. Tellark?" he questions, turning his gaze away from me. For the second, I feel relieved and all was well, but I soon realized that my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"Well, sir, the answer is Constantine II, of course," Peeta answers, shooting a smug smile at me. He won. Again. What was this, the eighth time? And I lost. Because no matter how hard I worked, Peeta would forever be better than me.

"Correct, Mr. Tellark! Congratulations!" the crowd applauds as I make my way over to the row of seats where the other losers sat.

"It's all right, Catnip. We all make mistakes sometime, right?" Gale says, failing at comforting me. His arm hangs limply on my shoulder and his body warmth slightly soothes me. If this was some other time, a time where Peeta didn't just defeat me once again, I probably would've enjoyed his arm around me. After all, I gave my heart to him years ago. He just never took it. But I couldn't focus on that right now. All I could think of was just how much I hate that stupid Peeta Mellark and his cocky smirk.

Excerpt:

I squeezed my eyes shut and locked in all of my emotions. It didn't work. I could still picture him in my head, with all his dirty blonde hair driven wild. As a last attempt, I plunged the knife I was holding into my arm. I was expecting the horrible, unmistakable feel of pain, but it didn't come. Instead, a sense of relief overcame me as my vision started to blur, the picture of _him_ with it. I didn't have to stare at his accusing face any more, the one permanently etched into my mind. I could feel my resolve, no my _life_ slipping away when I was shrouded in darkness. The pure black color only death could compose. But I could care less about whether or not I die. So I did what would prove to be a big mistake. I welcomed death with open arms, my hand thrusting the knife deeper into my hand. It was then that I wished I had thought of stabbing my heart. Because the second I moved my hand, unbearable pain overtook me.

Summary:

I love him. The feeling's not returned. He loves her. That feeling's not returned either. And she loves him. I don't think that even that feeling is returned. Because he loves me. I can't mention their names. It's too painful. And pathetic. But then again, there was a reason men invented the quote "We all want what we cannot have." (A/N: Love Square, in order to the aforementioned paragraph: Katniss-Gale-Madge-Peeta-Katniss)

**Five Reviews? Please? A virtual cookie? Aw...So...really, watcha think?**


	2. The Mayor's Daughter

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't upload sooner...:( I have strep throat...and a throbbing headache...so this chapter probably isn't that good:( Well, at least I uploaded, right? :) I luv u all!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. Not me. So...You get the point.**

**Chapter 1 - The Mayor's Daughter**

There Madge was, in her beautiful little dress, ten times prettier than I could ever be. From where I was standing, I could see Gale staring at her shamelessly. I could swear some drool was coming out from his mouth. Pangs of jealousy and envy coursed through my veins. What did she have that I didn't have? Unable to contain myself, I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind and quickly made my way towards them. Gale and Madge. Doesn't that just sound lovely? My brisk pace slowed down to a slow stroll as I got closer and closer to Gale. Would he think I look ugly in the dress Mother made me wear? I calculated the chances, settling on the answer that he probably even notice what I am wearing.

_He'll be too busy staring at Madge_, I thought spitefully.

It wasn't until I was literally right beside him that Gale noticed me. He's just _such a great_ best friend.

"Hey Catnip," he greeted me, his eyes still lingering on Madge.

The jealousy and envy slowly built up to pure fury. I bet Madge didn't even like him! Nevertheless, my anger towards him couldn't stop the lust that built up inside me when I looked at him. Handsome was an understatement. He was just...perfect.

"Hi Katniss," Madge echoed, shaking me out of my inappropriate thoughts. At least she has the courtesy to look my way. "You sure clean up good."

It wasn't until then that Gale decided to invert his gaze and look at me.

"Yeah, wow," he murmured, "You look great."

A deep red blush slowly rose to my cheeks as he scanned me slowly, as if wanting to savor the sight in front of him. The moment was so perfect that I almost thought it was a dream. That is, until Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, interrupted it with his boring monotone voice saying the same words that he says every year. I could probably recite the whole entire story by memory. The sick history of the Hunger Games. The stupid rules that is drilled into everyone's heads. The horrible statistics that reflect on the likelihood of the District twelve tributes actually winning. Then Effie Trinket starts to speak in her obnoxious high pitched voice, giving her signature "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds forever be in your favor!" I almost vomited at that point.

She says a bunch of stuff that nobody ever bothers listening to, including me. But the moment she says "Ladies first!" she has everyone's attention. No one speaks as she click-clacks to the enormous glass ball filled with folded pieces of papers. The crowd is so silent you could hear a pin drop. This doesn't seem to shake Effie though, because a moment later she has a crinkled sheet of paper in her hands, her lips ready to announce the name of the 'lucky' tribute. All I could do was hope. And that was exactly what I did. I hoped that it wasn't me. And it wasn't. Because the pale look on Gale's face confirmed everything. It was Madge Undersee.

**A/N: :D I hold no grudges towards Madge...or Gale, for that matter...well kinda...Anyways, I was thinking about writing another Hunger Games fanfic called "The Hunger and His Prey" which is Gale/Katniss and might be Peeta/Katniss, here's the basic idea of it:**

**What if Gale told Katniss he loved her before The Hunger Games? What if Katniss told him she loved her back? But what if she didn't know what love felt like before Peeta? What lengths would Gale go to get her back? -The Hunter(Gale) and His Prey(Katniss)**

**Tell me what you guys think! And by the way, sorry for putting Tellark instead of Mellark:( Thank you KialaniEvans for telling me:) **

**Just a reminder: Kind of like the Hunger Games, kinda not. So if there is some info that isn't right...uh...well, um...sorry? I know in this scene, the boys and girls are supposed to be separated in ropes and stuff, but I thought that would be too much of a hassle to describe...sorry...**

**Next checkpoint: Hmm, how about eight reviews? Or nine...maybe ten...since the last checkpoint was five...depends...I'll upload in a week if you guys don't meet it...but please give me your thoughts:) VIRTUAL COOKIE! YUM!**


End file.
